Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a rotary wing aircraft, and more particularly, to a mounting assembly of the main rotor system of the rotary wing aircraft.
The main rotor assembly of a helicopter develops large magnitude dynamic and static longitudinal, lateral, vertical, and torsional loads. Known helicopter design methodology utilizes a support structure to integrate elements of the main rotor assembly, such as the rotor mast and the engine transmission within the helicopter airframe. Such support structures also provide main rotor servo attachment lugs which provide lower attachment points for the rotor servo actuators which are operable to articulate a main rotor swash plate.
As the support structure and particularly the attachment lugs must resist large magnitude loads, known support structures are commonly manufactured of rigid metallic materials, such as titanium. This metal support structure is costly and adds weight to the aircraft.
As with other aerospace components, there is a desire to reduce the cost and weight and complexity of the support structure and main rotor servo attachment lugs. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a support structure which is lightweight, inexpensive, relatively simple to manufacture, and easily secured to the helicopter main rotor system and airframe. It is also desirable to provide a structure for supporting the main rotor servos that is integral to the support structure and resistant to large magnitude axial and transverse loads.